


Extra Parts

by Kca1516



Series: Piercings and Feelings [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Cock Piercing, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Fluff, Humor, Insecure Steve Rogers, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Piercings, Smut, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/pseuds/Kca1516
Summary: Steve Rogers has a secret.He’s found himself acquiring a piercing obsession since the forties.Steve has kept his obsession hidden from his boyfriend, Tony Stark, ever since he came out of the ice. But his secret is threatened to be revealed when Tony catches him by surprise one day when Steve is coming out of the shower.Naked and apprehensive, Steve worries about Tony’s reaction.Tony reminds him there was never anything to be worried about.~~~~~~~~~~Really this was just an excuse to have Steve dom Tony with cock piercings but some gooey fluff/angst/insecure Steve got in there too. (the summary is a bit stunted but the oneshot is better edited)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Piercings and Feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851058
Comments: 8
Kudos: 262





	Extra Parts

**Author's Note:**

> So...yes I did write this instead of working on finishing my wips...no one is surprised
> 
> oddly enough the song i listened to that helped me write this is Dreams the pentatonix cover even though it has nothing to do with the story.
> 
> editing happened, more will eventually come bc that's always how I do things...and a part 2 will be coming out eventually with Tony surprising Steve with nipple piercings
> 
> *I'd like everyone to know that i looked at way too many flaccid, grossly pierced penis's for this story so i don't want to hear shit about nothing tyvm

It started as a dare.

That was Steve’s excuse. 

He couldn’t say it was a good one. 

The night had sung with an exhilaration that lifted the darkness that threatened to smother Steve. He never realized how much the war affected him until he was forced to prioritize his own wellbeing. 

It was a rare occurrence that Steve and his Howling Commandos had a night off. When they did, the men lost themselves in pleasures like it was their last night on Earth. With how their day to day lives usually went, it was always a possibility.

But that night Steve and his friends hadn’t been thinking of their fated futures, they had been caught up in whiskey and starlight and the world had never shown brighter for it. 

It was as the rowdy group had been kicked out of their third bar of the night, red with laughter and hanging off each other like clothes on hangers, that they passed a tattoo and piercing parlor. 

The establishment was more like a glorified shack squashed between two bigger buildings. Its purpling siding was cracked and slanted, though it stared proudly out at the endless ocean before it. 

The sign for the business was painted with chipping red and black swirls. Calligraphed lettering informed any potential clients that no ostentatious request was too high. A breeze rattled the brittle wood, cautioning them with promises of attractions. 

To this day, Steve didn’t know where the idea originated. But someone had sounded off from the back, and the proposal had been latched onto by none other than Bucky Barnes.

Steve’s traitorous best friend. 

The Captain remembered the exact moment Bucky’s eyes lit with mischievous energy as his gaze snapped on Steve’s. 

Cock piercings.

Someone had suggested they get cock piercings. 

Steve should have foreseen Bucky’s plan before he could wreak havoc, but he wasn’t quick enough. 

Soon, Bucky had the entire group gaping and gawking at the anomaly of cock piercings. 

The Sergeant had the men enraptured, their fear only added adrenaline to their interest. Bucky spun strings of enchantment, captivating them all with tales of Norse Gods and Viking Warriors who had pierced their genitals as symbols of heroics. 

The piercings were the mark of a great warrior. 

The Howlies had grasped onto the promise of honor with vigor. 

The men had piled over each other on the way to the parlor, clamoring to be titled that of a hero. A war of its own kind. 

Who was going to be the one with the most bedazzled jewelry along their shaft and around their thick heads?

In the drunken scramble Bucky snuck off, holding back bouts of laughter. 

This was the emergence of the man who had convinced Steve to spend his train money on a foot long hot dog. This was the man who convinced Steve to ride a roller coaster at Coney Island so many times he lost the contents of his stomach. This was the man who convinced his comrades to get cock piercings in the name of honor. Not even the war could strip away the troublemaker that was Bucky Barnes. 

This would be one of Bucky’s greatest manipulations were it to succeed. 

Steve was there to make sure it didn’t. 

As the only one unable to get drunk, Steve often found himself filling the role of den mother. He watched over his men when they were unable to do it for themselves. He kept them out of trouble, and stopped trouble from finding them.

With an exhausted sigh, Steve stepped in and made good on his title. He began pulling his brawling teammates apart, and put himself as a blockade between his men and the parlor’s front steps. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Steve had told them, trying to get them to snap out of it, “As much as I'd love to see you all walking with sticks up your asses for the next two weeks, you’re drunk. You’ll regret it in the morning.” 

Steve’s level head pulled the men from their delusions of grandeur, the fog began to lift from their glazed eyes. 

Then Bucky rejoined the fray. His fun wasn’t done just yet. With the bravado of a ringmaster, and the conviction of a dictator, Bucky enthralled them once more.

“Steve, don’t ruin their fun so soon,” Bucky insisted.

He swung his arms around Dugan and Falseworth’s shoulders; persuading them with the picture he painted.

“These men want proof of their success. They want to be acknowledged for their patriotic acts done in the name of freedom. Who are we to stop them?”

Bucky was really laying it on thick. His smirk only grew as Steve glared at him.

“Unless, there’s more to your story then you’re telling us.”

Bucky’s voice carried all along the pier; not even Steve could ignore it.

“I think our fine Captain here wants to keep the glory for himself, men. I think he knows that if the privilege of a piercing should go to anyone, it’s him.”

Steve was going to  _ kill  _ him.

Murmurs of agreeance buzzed from his men as they began sizing him up. 

“I propose a bet,” Bucky said, cutting off the Howlies before they all pounced on Steve at once, “any man who can beat the Captain in an arm wrestling match gets a piercing, otherwise you go home empty handed.”

That’s when Steve saw the corner Bucky backed them into. 

The Sergeant thrived on chaos, but he knew where to draw the line. 

It was obvious that none of the Howlies could beat Steve in a show of pure strength. That tidbit of knowledge had seemed to slip their minds. 

Not Bucky’s. 

He knew none of them could win against Steve, therefore no one would be in fear of getting a piercing.

Steve choked back a laugh; the prepostery of it all.

Barnes had played them with the same ease he used to charm the girls back home. 

For now Steve would go along with his game, even as Bucky winked at him in a way that always meant trouble. 

If this was the only way to deter his friends, the only downfall would be Steve’s inflated ego. 

The soldiers began rolling their sleeves up to their elbows.

The first contender stepped up to the plate.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Over and over again Steve faced off his friends in an armwrestling match. Over and over again he crushed them, watching as they laughed off their losses despite the dent in their pride. 

Once everyone had taken a fair turn, (minus Bucky who said he didn’t need the proof of his sudden physical incompetence when it came to Steve) the Captain was naive enough to think this particular adventure was over. He was ready to move on to bigger escapades; so much of the night was still splayed out in invitation before them. 

The parlor passed them by, holding a million ‘what if’s’ as it continued to fade into the past. 

“Hold on a s-second, fellas. Stevie here  _ won. _ It’s only fair he gets the piercing,” Jones’s slurred speech popped up. 

Steve choked.

_ What? _

Automatically, the soldier’s horrified gaze shot to Bucky, begging his friend to help him out of the situation. 

Instead he found the man’s face lit up like the red bulbs on a christmas tree. 

Steve had the strangest suspicion Jones’s friendly  _ reminder  _ hadn’t been Jones’s at all. But the roar of approval was overwhelming, Steve had jumped out of boiling water and landed himself in a lava pit. 

“It’s only fair, Stevie,” Bucky insisted, showing the same enthusiasm for the idea as the others so they didn’t doubt his intentions. 

Steve knew that even if he got out of this situation, Bucky wouldn’t let him forget it for the rest of his life. 

“Captain, it’s only right that you be rewarded,” Sawyer agreed. 

“The Gods must know that you’re a true warrior,” Morita said.

More voices joined the fray, their words jumbling until they were entirely unintelligible. But there was one person's grievances that stuck out among the others, Steve couldn’t ignore it. 

“Boy’s, dare I say he’s afraid,” Pinkerton taunted.

The night air became charged with lightning. 

A spark of defiance lit deep in Steve’s gut.

Bucky spotted it easily. He had learned to sense the dangerous shifts in his friend long ago.

It was the leftover need to prove himself from his smaller days, when the blond would use any excuse to start a fight. 

Steve, despite his size or stature, was never one to back down from a challenge.

A challenge was exactly what his men had just issued him.

“Steve, no,” Bucky tried to cut in, not expecting the joke to have gone so far.

The smirk, usually coined by Bucky, was donning Steve’s face.

That meant trouble for all of them. Bucky was ruthless, but when Steve was pushed to his limits, he was unshakable. 

“Now Buck, you know I’ve always been one to follow rules,” Steve said.

_ Bullshit, _ Bucky thought to himself, but he knew there was no getting through to his friend now.

The Sergeant could only shake his head as the team herded Steve towards the parlor. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Three stars. 

The Captain had left the parlor with three metal star piercings, diminishing in size, along the underside of his shaft. 

The idea had been the Commandos, a jest to the flag which Steve represented. 

He’d attempted to discourage the idea at first. He had signed up for one piercing not three, but the men had insisted on the idea and Steve wasn’t one to disappoint. Secretly, the Captain imagined the look on some of his superiors faces should they ever find out about the events of this night, and found he didn’t hate the proposed artwork as much as he should have. 

Steve had marched into the salon, head held high as he was greeted by the disinterested attendee. 

However, when the Howlies explained to the piercing artist what Steve would be getting, the woman perked up. 

Steve should have known then to back out. The sadistic interest in the gleam of the woman’s eye was telling, but the rush of blood in his ears blocked out Bucky’s continued warnings; it was too late for him. 

The woman wrapped her bony hands in an iron grip around Steve’s wrist, leading him to a room in the back of the shop. The further Steve was led away from his hollering teammates, the darker the parlor became. 

Finally, some sense began to push past Steve’s stubbornness. 

The woman opened a door, leading Steve to his final destination. She broke away from the soldier, beginning to clean off her tools. She issued Steve to strip from the waist down, and sit on a bench that looked like it would break under his weight. 

His false bravado abandoned him. 

Lined in rows along the burgundy wall were sharpened needles, and brass rings. Candles were lit in all four corners of the room. 

The floorboard creaked as Steve took a hesitant step backwards. He was already deciding it was better to lie to his friends instead of going through with it; he doubted they would remember the night's antics the next day anyway. 

But Steve had another hurdle to overcome that he hadn’t expected, the piercer’s intrigue. 

The old woman was used to boring requests by young girls wanting to embroider their earlobes. 

Steve presented a challenge.

The irony wasn’t lost on him.

Steve’s superserum seemed to be of no bearing against the woman’s might. Before he had a chance to politely excuse himself, Steve was ushered onto the rickety old bench with his pants shucked to his ankles.

The woman prodded the designated area with latex covered, nimble fingers. 

Steve was awarded little more mental preparation before a needle pierced his shaft. 

The soldier grit his teeth against a startled cry that threatened to escape him. Fire licked up his body. Despite Steve’s accelerated healing, he knew he would be sore for days.

However, once the initial pain had passed, Steve was done. He picked his pants back up so they settled comfortably across his hips, careful of his throbbing member, and paid the lady who was far too proud of her work. 

Steve exited the shop with his dignity somewhat intact, and the seeds of a newfound addiction planted.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


During the war, Steve had all but forgotten about the piercings.

For the first few days, Bucky, the only one who remembered the night like Steve predicted, had teased him relentlessly about the slight hitch in his step. But that had been the only time Steve could remember actively regretting the choice he made in the peak of an adrenaline rush spiral.

The pain faded, and the war carried on. Steve accepted the body modification as an extension of himself, and remained unbothered by its presence. 

It wasn’t until Steve woke up after his trip in the ice that his fascination with the stars began.

In the trenches, Steve hadn’t had the luxury of worrying about his physical appearance. His men were dying around him, there were more pressing issues to focus on. But in this new century, the Captain had unprecedented free time when he wasn’t being called in on Avenger business. Now, he used some of that free time to focus on himself, something he was foreign to. 

The Captain had fallen into a routine of domesticity.

He got his hair trimmed on the regular, he bought and wore clothes that actually fit him, and he took his time finding nice cologne in the morning that washed away the dusk of sleep. 

It was during this very routine that he became reacquainted with the jewelry that adorned his lower body.

Steve had been groggy and dazed, at six a.m., as he stepped into his bedroom’s adjoining bathroom to take a piss. He freed himself from the confines of his boxers, and in his delirium gripped himself on the right side of pleasure.

Now, due to the serum, Steve’s sexual prowess was higher than the normal man’s, but that day it was more than morning wood.

Normally, Steve took his piercings out when he slept, but the night before he had been overcome with exhaustion. A S.H.I.E.L.D mission had taken up his time for the past two weeks, and now he was eager to greet his own bed again. 

When Steve finally made it home, he was snoring before he remembered to take the piercings out.

The Captain’s eyes shot open in surprise as the piercings pressed against his nerve endings in an electric tease. The man yanked his hand away, unprepared for the sudden wake up call. Steve stared down at his flaccid cock like it had betrayed him, but he also regarded it with a hesitant curiosity he couldn’t ignore.

The soldier tentatively ran his hand down his torso, brushing his coarse pubic hair before gripping himself with intent. 

Steve gasped, the pleasure increasing with his surety. 

That morning he’d had one of the most satisfying, toe curling orgasms of his life. 

From that moment forward Steve was obsessed. 

He found himself wearing the piercings constantly, enjoying how they completed his modern sense to style. They were his dirty secret; whenever he wore them he walked with an elevated bounce in his gait. 

That wasn’t taking into consideration the times Steve’s hand slipped into his shorts on the nights where his skin fit too tight across his bones. 

Steve would slide the pressure up and down his shaft, the three sterling studs shifting and dipping to accommodate the pressure. They never failed to make their owner’s eyes roll into the back of his head as he ran cum slick fingers over the piercings as it bubbled out of his tip. 

The silver stars dictated his every thought, and soon he couldn’t ignore the itch for something more. 

Steve wanted another piercing.

One might have expected Steve to overthink and doubt whether he really wanted another permanence to his irreversibly, altered body. But as Bucky knew so well, once Steve made up his mind about something there was no changing his course of direction.

So, with a blush turning his whole face a tomato red, Steve had discreetly asked Jarvis if there were any credible, confidential piercing parlors that were open to unorthodox requests. 

The A.I had assured him that his creator had asked much weirder requests before, and not to worry. Steve didn’t know if the assurance made him feel better or not. Nonetheless, Jarvis had given Steve an address without any more hassle, and he had been off with a wallet full of bills. 

Steve didn’t think this was what S.H.I.E.L.D meant when they allotted the Avengers emergency cash funds, but he didn’t really care. 

No way was he paying with a card, not when the world's best hackers were his considered family. Steve didn’t need this particular secret getting out. 

The soldier took his bike to the parlor instead of walking, which would have been more inconspicuous, but Steve still remembered the pain he had been in the first time around. Wandering the rest of the night with his friend’s had been miserable. He couldn't imagine walking all the way back to Avengers Tower with his new adornment swinging, and swollen every step of the way.

Steve pulled up to the shop, and parked his bike. He spent the next fifteen minutes convincing himself not to turn around and drive back home. Imagining another piercing peeking out from the folds of his foreskin had been a desire he couldn’t suppress. 

The Captain had bucked up, and forced himself into the salon.

A young woman was lazing behind the counter. 

He stopped himself from doing a double take to a night instead of a day. A different woman behind a different counter. 

The girl lifted her head from where she had been turning a page in her book, and audibly gasped. 

Embarrassment flooded him. She recognized him, of course she did. Steve was just about to make a speedy getaway, an excuse on the tip of his tongue. 

Just as quickly, the girl schooled her features and invited him in.

“How can I help you?” she asked, cheerfully.

Steve regarded her warily at first, but the earnest kindness in her eyes wasn’t misleading.

That day Steve ended up with a ring looped through the tip of his cock.

The girl ended up with an autograph.

They both ended up with a shared promise to keep his secret. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Then he started dating Tony Stark. 

He wouldn’t bother drawing out the story, but it might have had to do with a kidnapping, a rescuing, and tearful bickering before finally shutting eachother up with a bruising kiss and a murmured declaration of love.

They had been dating for six months now, and Steve couldn’t be happier. He loved waking up to warm, brown eyes lax with sleep, watching Steve on a late saturday morning. He loved pulling Tony into his lap whenever he saw fit so he could plant kisses on the back of the man’s neck. He loved hanging out in the workshop for hours, either messing around or in comfortable silence as they both worked. He loved their spontaneous dates into the city, he loved how they worked together in the field, he loved when they took baths together, he loved hearing Tony’s voice and making him laugh and smile he just...he just loved all of it.

Steve bit his lip.

Warm water rained down on the soldier, breaking free the last of the shampoo suds still lodged in his hair. 

Tony didn’t know.

It’s not that Steve purposely hid it from him, but the first time they had sex Tony had kind of surprised him. The genius had stormed into his room, going on about how he loved that Steve respected him so much but this was their sixth date, and all Tony had gotten was a chaste kiss.

Steve had been all too eager to rectify the situation, but it just so happened that night had been the first time in a long time where he hadn’t slept with the piercings in. He had taken them off in the bathroom to soak in peroxide so they stayed clean, and there was no risk of infection despite his ability to heal. 

After that night, which still made Steve’s heartbeat pick up a notch when he thought about it, he had assured himself that he would tell Tony about his piercings the next time they had sex. 

Imagining Tony’s loose hole taking Steve’s piercings was a vivid image he couldn’t escape even if he wanted to. He didn’t want to. 

But what Steve didn’t take into account was that sex with Tony Stark was more doing and less talking.

The second time the two found themselves caught up in eachother, there was no time for a proper conversation.

There was no time the next time, either.

Or the next time. 

Or...the next time.

Soon enough, too much time had gone by, and the window for Steve to say something diminished into nothing. 

What if Tony was weirded out? What if he didn’t want to have sex with Steve’s piercings on, and Steve made a fool out of himself? What if Tony laughed, really, cruelly laughed at Steve when he found out? 

Steve turned off the water and stepped out onto a bath mat. He dried himself off with the same efficiency he had learned in the army, and hung up the towel. 

He was naked as he reached for a spritz of his favorite cologne, as was the next step in his routine before getting dressed. 

His clothes were laid out on his bed in the other room.

The Captain’s gaze unwillingly slid to the side of the counter, where his piercings lay. He hadn’t worn them in a few days as Tony had taken the liberty of staging surprise sex attacks in the corridors and empty closets at random times throughout the day.

However, today Steve knew Tony had meetings in another country that Pepper wouldn’t let him get out of.

Tony had left for his flight before Steve was awake.

Although the soldier would miss his boyfriend, his absence provided the perfect day to wear his jewelry. He had missed wearing them. 

Gingerly, Steve uncovered the stars he kept hidden, and slotted each one delicately into place. Then he went for the ring. The weight and dexterity of the ring had been foreign in his body for only a few days before he grew accustomed to it. Steve’s newest accessory now fell right into place along his tip.

As he expected, an electric strike shocked his core. 

A scene flashed in his head of Tony on his knees before him, lapping at the ring with teasing strokes. The man would nudge his nose against Steve's cockhead, and tug on the ring so cum dribbled out, and into Tony’s waiting mouth.

A shiver went down Steve’s spine as he worked to keep his hands firmly planted on the marble sink instead of letting them wander to much more interesting places. 

If he let himself, Steve could spend all day getting off to fantasies of Tony on his knees, or back, or stomach, but it wouldn’t be as much fun as if Tony were actually there. 

The soldier took a calming breath, willing the blood back to his brain, and turned to open the door. 

Now Steve, as all Avengers did, had their own private bathrooms attached to their bedrooms, courtesy of Tony. 

Because they all lived together, they rarely visited each other's bedroom as it wasn’t hard to track someone down in the kitchen. So it was perfectly logical of Steve to walk out of his bathroom in the nude, knowing no one would be there to greet him. 

Except someone  _ was _ there to greet him.

Tony Stark was splayed across his bed like a goddamn buffet. 

When he saw his boyfriend in the nude, Tony’s gaze naturally traveled downwards. He was greeted by the cock piercings Steve had hidden for the better part of seventy years.

Steve’s heart stuttered to a stop.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“What are those?” Tony asked, a smirk growing on his face.

If Steve hadn’t become so used to being around Tony naked, the intensity with which the genius was staring, enamoured, with Steve’s cock might have made him uncomfortable. 

Tony was looking at him as if he were a particularly tricky puzzle the genius had yet to solve.

Steve had to keep himself from hardening on instinct. 

He recognized that look. It meant Tony was seconds away from pouncing on him. With Steve’s prior arousal still too close to the surface, he was lucky his abstract horror was there to keep his raging hormones in check.

“What are you doing? I thought you had meetings?” Steve asked, trying to keep from squeaking.

He had taken down nazis, this shouldn’t be as awkward as he was making it.

Steve looked around to see if he could inconspicuously grab something to cover up with. Even if he had been able to snatch a pillow, his feet were glued to the floor. 

“Oh no,” Tony said, amusement pulling at the set of his mouth, “we are not talking about my  _ meetings _ right now-” 

“Did the plane ‘mysteriously’ break down again?”

“-the plane mysteriously broke down again, but that’s not the topic of conversation we are focusing on at the moment, my good sir. Not when there is a bulbous, gleaming ring around your dick.” 

Gaining confidence due to how normal Tony was acting, Steve lifted his flaccid cock to reveal what lay hidden underneath. Tony’s jaw dropped, and he was immediately off the bed with a hand cautiously outreached.

Despite his facade, Tony was a tactile man. He learned and received information best through touch. 

The genius stopped his ascent when the two men were within a foot of one another. Tony’s cheeks were flushed from intrigue. This was a much better reaction than Steve was expecting.

“Can I touch it?” Tony asked, meekly. 

He glanced upward at Steve through thick lashes. A groan built up in the soldier’s chest. Fantasy Tony had nothing on real life Tony, but hesitancy overpowered arousal.

“As long as you don’t go running away screaming afterword, sure,” Steve joked, knowing it didn’t land as he had hoped it would.

Despite the positive reaction thus far, Steve had convinced himself this would end poorly before Tony even had the chance to prove him wrong. The genius picked up on the sudden doubt in his boyfriend’s body language. His brain was working at hyperspeed trying to solve the problem. 

“Hey,” Tony said, tilting Steve’s head down so the soldier couldn’t escape him, “is that why I’m only finding out about this now? Were you worried I’d be freaked out?”

Steve chuckled nervously, a natural reaction to being called out so bluntly. 

“Maybe,” he found it in himself to respond.

Tony’s other hand joined the first in cupping Steve’s cheeks. The soldier couldn’t help the pleased sigh that escaped him as he pushed into Tony’s roughened, calloused skin.

“Steve, you do know there are sex tapes of me, right? You do know that the parties I used to go to were basically crack and orgies, right? The things I’ve seen would rightfully send you running-”

“Stop it,” Steve cut in, wrapping a possessive arm around Tony’s waist. 

Steve hated the jealousy that warped his heart, but could do nothing to stop it. He hated that Tony had been touched and abused by hands that weren’t his. 

Even in the deepest scenes they shared, Steve had always made sure Tony knew he was cherished. He made it his mission to never let Tony forget just how loved he was.

He had given into Tony’s distraction tactic, despite recognizing it for what it was. 

“There you are,” Tony said, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck, “you didn’t judge me for all that stupid shit, why would you think I’d judge you for something as sexy as this?” 

Steve placed an appreciative kiss to Tony’s nose, his fears breaking down to immeasurable atoms. 

“I let myself overthink,” Steve said.

“You let yourself overthink,” Tony reiterated.

Steve licked the tip of Tony’s nose in retaliation. The genius’s face scrunched up as he made an exaggerated sound of disgust. The soldier gave him a kiss to make up for it.

“That’s more like it,” Tony said, as they pulled away with heavy lids.

Steve breathed in bourbon and spice as the mood darkened to something dangerous and irresistible. Tony let his hands come to rest on the soldier’s bare pecs. 

“Let’s try this again,” the genius purred, “can I show you just how sexy I find your piercings, sweetcheeks.”

The soldier let free a smile. He wondered how he had ever doubted the man in front of him. Hindsight was always twenty-twenty.

“Yes,” Steve said, shaking his head at Tony’s antics.

Tony had been waiting for that eager consent. A familiar mischievous spark ignited in the genius’s eyes. Steve knew exactly what he had signed up for, and earnestly awaited the proceedings. 

“That was the answer I was looking for.”

Both of Steve’s hands came to grip Tony’s hips as the genius touch began to wander sensuously down Steve’s chest. The genius slid his hand over the rugged dips of the soldier's abs, then lower to the fine happy trail that led to Tony’s intended destination. 

“You are something else, Steve Rogers,” Tony said.

Then the man’s touch was sinful on Steve’s bare cock.

Steve hissed out a breath at the initial contact, but Tony’s touch stayed clinical as he reacquainted himself with the familiar part of his boyfriend’s body. 

Tony’s thumb rubbed at the ring, testing its durability. His other fingers traced the stars underneath gently. He didn’t want to unknowingly hurt Steve. 

Little did he know he was driving the blonde crazy.

Or, more likely, driving Steve crazy had been his plan all along. 

“When did you even get these? Better yet, how did I never notice?” Tony asked.

He was fixated as his vision tunneled. He was exploring, and curious as he gained as much information on the new commodities that he could. Steve pressed a kiss to the side of Tony’s mouth fondly. The genius brought his second hand down to join the first one.

“Well...when you would have noticed, I was hopefully keeping you otherwise occupied, doll,” the man murmured. 

Tony glared at him as his cheeks heated.

“Shut up.” 

Steve tsked.

“Is that how you talk to me, doll?” he asked, a dangerous edge to his voice that made Tony’s mouth go dry.

“No, Steve,” he said, far too innocently to be convincing.

A sudden sharp tug on Steve’s cock distracted him well enough that he didn’t comment.

“Tell me how you got these,” Tony said. 

He was a tease, but he was also genuine in his eagerness.

Steve had to take a minute to unclog his brain. It had all but packed up, and aborted through his ear at even a hint of pleasure. 

The soldier’s cock was most certainly not as flaccid as it had once been. 

But Tony’s exploration had drifted back to innocence, and Steve’s head cleared.

“It might have started as a dare.”

A burst of laughter cut him off.

“Oh my god, of course it did,” Tony snorted.

“Do you want to know or not?”

“Okay, okay continue.”

Steve squeezed Tony’s hip in warning, but relented.

“The ring is a new development. I got it when I started to realize how much I liked the first three- _ fuck _ !”

The tentativeness Tony had been utilizing had suddenly gained much more confidence. 

The genius dragged his touch against the three stars, and in turn, the vein they flanked. When Steve looked at Tony, the genius seemed genuinely surprised by the reaction he had warranted. Steve knew better than to buy the act fully.

“Don’t let me interrupt,” Tony said, all too smug in his findings, “I’ll just be here.”

Steve was suspicious, but had no concrete evidence to bend Tony over for. 

Hesitantly, he continued.

“I got the ring a few months before we got together. I was able to take it out by then, which is why you never saw it. The three stars I got on a night out with Bucky and the Howlies- _ Tony _ .” 

Steve moaned.

The minx had built up the courage to tug at the ring. That most certainly was not an accident. Pleasure crackled from the tip of Steve’s cock all the way down to his toes.

“What was that about Bucky? He’s probably eating breakfast by now so I could go ask him for the story if you’re otherwise occupied-”

Steve’s hand shot out to grip Tony’s wrist, putting a stop to the subtle twisting.

Tony went silent.

“Say his name with your hand on my dick one more time, and I’ll make you regret it.”

“Yes, Steve.”

“Tease me one more time, and I’ll make you regret it.”

“Yes, Steve.”

“Do you understand how often I’ve pictured you? Your mouth? Your hole? Stuffed full with my piercings?”

Tony moaned, a wanton, needy thing.

“ _ Strip _ .”

“Yes, Steve.”

Tony was quick to rid himself of clothing right in time for Steve to pick him up by his thighs, and tossed him on the bed. 

The brunette was hazardously thrown across the rumpled covers. It was the same position he had been in when Steve had initially come out of the shower, but now he was significantly more disheveled.

Steve tried not to preen too obviously. 

Tony just barely caught himself on his elbows. His legs were splayed open to reveal his own cock now solid against his abdomen, and leaking precome on his tanned skin. 

Steve’s gaze traveled lower to the beginnings of his hole. This was one thing out of many that Steve would never get used to when it came to Tony.

The list was a long one. 

“Get the lube,” Steve ordered, arousal thick in his throat.

Tony’s eyes were already rolling into the back of his head at the clear command in the soldier’s voice. 

The genius reached over to the drawer to grope for the half empty bottle. Steve let his arms cage Tony’s body as he plucked the lube from the man’s grasp. 

The genius’s mouth parted breathlessly as Steve silently slickened his fingers. Further foreplay was set aside as Steve brought his fingers down to Tony’s center.

“It’s almost like you planned for this to happen,” Steve said when the pad of his thumb found Tony’s hole already slick with lube. 

Steve sent his lover a disbelieving look, but Tony was too busy eyeing the Captain’s dick.

Specifically, the ring that wrapped it.

“How could I?” Tony still managed to say, “I was supposed to be at a meeting this morning, and frankly I don’t see you complaining much if our current position is anything to go by.”

Steve rolled his eyes.

“One of these days you’re going to get what you have coming, doll,” Steve said, although he continued to prod at Tony’s opening to see how generous he could be with the prep.

“As long as you're the one giving it to me, I’ll be looking forward to it.”

Tony winked. Steve shoved two fingers in, loving the way a cry cut the man off.

“You sure that’s what you’re going to go with? I might let you change that response before you realize you can’t handle what it entails.”

It was all part of their game, this constant teasing back and forth, but with one word the banter died.

“Steve,” Tony whimpered, subtly trying to thrust back down on the man’s digits even though it wasn’t usually allowed.

Steve let this one exception slide as they explored uncharted territory. The soldier hooked his free arm under Tony’s hips, and pulled him forward so his lower half was situated on Steve’s lap. The Captain’s shallow thrusts hit a different angle; Tony jerked in response.

A low groan followed. 

Steve bent forward and placed a kiss below Tony’s belly button, glued to Tony’s reactions. The genius’s hands were tangled in his own hair, tugging as if to regain some semblance of rational thought.

“I’ll take care of you, Tony.”

Steve’s words vibrated down to where his chin bumped the head of Tony’s dick; the man jerked again.

“You always do,” Tony replied, breathless.

Steve couldn’t hold back a second longer. 

The soldier started pistoning his fingers in and out of Tony at a brutal pace, causing the man below him to bow his back as his lover hit the electric spot inside of him over and over again. Steve added a third finger. With his new endowment, he didn’t want to accidentally hurt Tony. 

“More, Steve,” Tony begged incoherently, and who was Steve to deny him. 

The soldier would have usually slid home by now, he added a fourth finger instead. Tony’s growing annoyance became obvious.

Though the genius loved to get off on Steve’s fingers, that wasn't what he wanted right now. Right now the memory of deft metal made his mouth water, and his hole clench.

“Not what I meant,” Tony managed to get out around his whines and moans.

“I know,” Steve said, smartly, “But I’m not compromising on this. You either let me set the rules or I might just leave your bratty ass high and dry.”

Tony groaned his frustrations. He was passed well prepped by now, but let Steve continue without anymore complaints. 

“Yes, Steve,” he said. 

Tony always trusted Steve to know what he needed. 

Soon enough Steve’s four fingers turned back to three. The three stretched and widened his hole that much more before reducing back to two. Soon enough the two slipped out entirely.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Tony breathed.

Steve slapped his thighs in retaliation. Tony whined high in his throat.

While Tony was stuck in his own head, Steve uncapped the lube to dribble generously along is cock. The gummed gel spread, and encased Steve’s piercings. 

It wasn’t the first time the soldier had covered the metals in lube, but this time seemed more erotic then past. 

Probably because this time Steve’s fantasies were actualizing. 

The soldier used the hand that had been splitting apart Tony’s warm, silken channel to spread the lube along himself. The slick sound encompassed the room while Tony caught his breath. The genius’s chest was heaving, his face flushed, his irises heavy, his cock turning red and angry against his stomach.

“Tell me,” Tony said, catching Steve’s attention as he moved to hover over him.

“What?” Steve asked, pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheeks.

The soldier nuzzled Tony’s lower abdomen in a way he knew the genius denied he liked. They both saw it for the lie it was.

“Tell me what it’s like when you put it in me. Tell me what it’s like.”

Tony’s head was tossed back, sweat beading down his flushed face, eyes dark and swimming as the man begged. Steve cursed under his breath. A bolt of arousal lit him up.

“Okay,” Steve agreed, pressing their lips together in a quick kiss before pulling back, “exhale for me, sweetheart.”

Steve lined himself up with the genius’s hole. 

Tony inhaled once before blowing out in a stream that rustled Steve’s hair. Steve didn’t waste anymore time. He pushed in. A unified moan harmonized against the walls. 

Steve’s mind whited out as pleasure overtook the majority of his higher brain functions. 

Tony’s hole had sucked him in, piercings and all. It had opened wide for the ring, pulling it into the comforting channel as if he had been lost without it there. The stars helped press open the rim so it didn’t close around the ring. Tony clenched methodically around him, pushing the stars into Steve’s shaft. The added pressure touched nerve endings the soldier had never felt so clearly before.

“Fucking hell, Tony,” he cursed. 

Sex had always been mindblowing with Tony, but this was another level. It was something they didn’t know they were missing, but now made them feel complete. 

“Tell me, you said you’d tell me,” Tony pleaded. 

His hands had tangled in Steve’s hair pulling at the strands with a hard tug. His back arched into the air so his ribs expanded as they pushed their way forward. His hole was a heartbeat pulse. 

He was barely coherent, but Tony Stark always made his wants known.

“You opened around the ring beautifully, doll,” Steve said, words pouring out of his mouth beyond what he could control, “you took it like you've been needing it in a way you didn't even know. I told you I always know what you need, Tony, even now I knew.”

Tony moaned, pushing down on the cold metal and hard flesh inside of him.

“Move,” Tony begged.

Steve’s hips snapped, along with his control.

Animalistic thrusts pounded into Tony’s hole. The genius had hooked a leg along Steve’s back, the angle hitting his prostate with every thrust so he was screaming. 

Steve’s thumb massaged Tony's adams apple as a promise. It reminded Tony that someone was there to center him when he was falling apart. Steve loved being that person.

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve said. 

Now that the genius had got him going, he couldn't stop. 

“Maybe we’ll get you a piercing. Maybe we’ll pierce you, and I'll play with it like you did to me. Then you’d see how the teasing isn’t as fun when you’re on the other end of it. Maybe I’ll rub at your piercings, and make them sore and puffy. The same way you were going to do to me if I didn’t know how to hold you down, and make you give in.”

“Steve,” Tony whimpered, his cock jumping at the implications.

Steve’s thrusts picked up pace as he moved the hand splayed across Tony’s neck down his chest to his cock. Steve began to stroke Tony in time with his thrusts, and delighted in how the man lost his mind all over again.

“Or I’ll get more piercings. I’ll get all different sizes, and shapes of them so we can try them all out, and watch as your hole takes each and every one because you need it. You need this so badly.”

He barely knew what he was saying, but they both knew that whatever it was was right.

“I love you,” Tony all but sobbed.

It had become a weird tradition that every time they had sex, they’d say I love you right before they came.

Steve saw it for what it was, a vulnerable plea. 

Sometime in the near future he’d have Tony like this again, but next time around he planned to keep Tony from that holy finish. He wanted Tony’s genius of a brain to finally short circuit. 

However, right now he’d give the man what he wanted. 

This was only the first in a long line of adventures, after all.

“I know, baby, I know,” Steve said, “I love you, too.”

With that Steve smashed their lips together as they both jumped off the cliff into oblivion.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“So, Steve finally told you about those ridiculous piercings,” Bucky said the next morning at breakfast when he saw Tony gingerly sitting down on a chair, wincing more then usual.

There was a chance that Tony had ignored Pepper’s phone calls in order to have marathon, cock-piercing sex with his boyfriend. 

Tony flipped Bucky off as he hunched over his cereal.

“Leave him alone, Buck! It was your idea in the first place!” Steve called from the room over.

“From what I heard yesterday, you guys should be thanking me!”

Bucky cackled wickedly. 

He fled from the kitchen as Tony threw wet cereal at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> For more info on fics and stony stuff my tumblr is @kca1516


End file.
